The invention relates to a coupling for connecting hose or pipe ends, with a sleeve portion and an insert portion insertable in the same and sealed with respect to same, and with a pivotally mounted locking element, whose bolt engages through the sleeve portion a recess in the insert portion and locks the insert portion in the sleeve portion.
It is known in such a type of couplings to mount pivotally a number of locking elements disposed about the periphery, an so to form the locking elements that they can engage with their one end a recess of the insert portion. The other end is formed as a lever which is accessible from outside and with which the portion engaging the recess in the insert portion can be swung away from the recess, when the insert portion is to be pulled away from the sleeve portion. The pivot axis is arranged in the sleeve portion approximately in the same radial plane in which the recess of the insert portion is disposed on an established "plugged" connection. The locking element has additionally the purpose to press together the front face of the insert portion and an axial seal arranged on a ring shoulder of the sleeve portion.
The known coupling has a number of drawbacks, of which the first one resides in that a number of respective locking elements or levers must be actuated when the coupling is to be open or locked. A further drawback is to be seen in that due to the arrangement of the pivot axis and the shape of the locking element, the course of the movements of each part forming the respective bolt section of the locking element can only about the walls of the recess disposed in the insert portion in linear fashion. Thus, relatively great surface pressures occur in this region, which results in a correspondingly quick wear. The wear, in turn, leads to the development of a spacing giving rise to the rattling of the locking element and at the same time also lowers the sealing pressure effective at the axial seal.
Furthermore, it is disadvantageous in the known coupling, that securement of the locking element or lever in the locked position is relatively intricate, particularly due to the number of the locking elements to be secured.